Aku Ingin Tinggi
by Ikanatcha96
Summary: "Hidoi-ssu. Eh kalau dilihat lihat sekarang tinggi Akashi-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi hampir sama ya-ssu" / "Coba Kuroko-cchi terus meninggi seperti ini-ssu bisa bisa Akashi-cchi menjadi anggota terpendek-ssu." Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan usaha seseorang yang ingin menjadi lebih tinggi Maaf kalo humor garing Dx Silahkan dibaca -


**Aku ingin tinggi.**

**Kuroko no Basket **** Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Warn : Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata berlebih.**

**.**

**.**

Duk duk duk

Slaassh

Priiiit ~

"Nice pass-ssu". Kise menepuk nepukkan tangan penuh keringat itu ke pucuk kepala Kuroko. "Wah Kuroko-cchi sepertinya bertambah tinggi ya-ssu"

"Tolong hentikan Kise-kun" Kuroko menepis tangan sang model yang dirasanya mengganggu itu.

"Hidoi-ssu. Eh kalau dilihat lihat sekarang tinggi Akashi-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi hampir sama ya-ssu" Kise melirik Kuroko dan Akashi bergantian.

"Coba Kuroko-cchi terus meninggi seperti ini-ssu bisa bisa Akashi-cchi menjadi anggota terpendek-ssu. Hahaha ya kan?" tawa Kise menggema seaula gym. Suasana hening seketika ketika model itu menyebut nyebut nama sang kapten dengan ringannya. Tidak ada yang berani menyahut. Sepertinya model kita satu ini sudah tidak sayang nyawa eh?

Siiing ~

Sebuah gunting melayang bebas dan 'sedikit' menggores pipi sang model. Sang korban pun kini malah merengek rengek dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kuroko disertai jeritan jeritan suara cemprengnya.

.

.

Kini Akashi berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Ternyata efek dari omongan Kise berimbas cukup besar untuk sang kapten. Bagaimana kalau nanti Tetsuya semakin tinggi? Bagaimana kalau nanti Tetsuya benar bisa mengalahkan tinggiku? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi anggota terpendek? Bagaimana kalau tubuhku tidak kunjung tinggi? Bagaimana kalau aku jadi kapten terpendek sepanjang masa? Bagaimana kalau...

Ah terlalu banyak pertanyaan yg berseliweran di kepala merah ini ya.

Dan akhirnya setelah merenung sekian lama Akashi pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku dekat sekolah. Langit saat ini sudah berwarna orange keemasan. Hah emas? Itu sedikit mengingatkan Akashi pada sosok menyebalkan yg kini sukses membuatnya uring uringan.

Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya sekarang ia berdiri di depan kasir sambil menenteng buku berjudul 'Kiat untuk menjadi tinggi secara alami'. Sang kasir hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat buku yg dibawa si kepala merah. Hey hey bukankah itu tidak sopan?

"Oy Akashi" Akashi merasakan tepukan keras pada bahunya yg membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"Daiki. Sedang apa kau disini?" Akashi menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Dalam hati ia mendesah lega karna buku yg ia beli sudah terbungkus plastik berwarna putih dan bertuliskan 'Grametia'.

"Tentu saja membeli majalah Mai-chan" jawab Aomine sambil mengacung ngacungkan majalah yg ia bawa tanpa rasa malu ke depan wajah Akashi. "Kau beli buku juga? Coba ku lihat". Kini Aomine menarik narik plastik yg berada di genggaman Akashi. Akashi pun yang tidak mau aibnya terkuak karna membeli buku 'Kiat untuk menjadi tinggi secara alami' itu kini tidak melepaskan plastiknya begitu saja.

"Bukan urusanmu Daiki" Akashi masih setia mencengkram erat plastik yg berada di genggamanannya.

"Lihat sebentar" Aomine pun masih menarik narik plastik itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Jadilah acara tarik menarik yg dilakukan oleh kedua manusia hitam dan putih ini. Yang satu berwajah kesal. Yang satu berwajah datar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau kugandakan 10 kali lipat porsi latihanmu Daiki" suara iblis itu mengalun lembut di telinga Aomine.

Sontak Aomine menarik tangannya. Merasa sudah aman Akashi pun merapikan sedikit plastiknya yg agak lecek karna acara tarik menarik itu. Dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine yg menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya buku apa yg tadi di beli?". Tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi, Aomine yg penasaran akhirnya bertanya pada sang kasir yg sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan wajah 'polosnya'.

Sang kasir mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Aomine dan berbisik pelan. "Kiat untuk menjadi tinggi secara alami" disertai kikikan kecil.

Tawa nista Aomine pun terdengar nyaring.

.

.

Suasana sekolah saat ini terasa sepi. Tentu saja, seluruh siswa mungkin sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing masing mengingat matahari akan segera berganti bulan.

Mari kita intip ke salah satu ruang kelas di lantai 2 Teiko Chuugakou. Disana terlihat sosok merah sedang membolak balik lembar buku yang kemarin baru ia beli. Papan shogi yang sempat ia mainkan tadi kini teronggok tak berdayaa di atas meja dihadapannya.

'_Kiat untuk menjadi tinggi secara alami_'

_Langkah 1 _

_Skipping_

_Ketika melompat, aktivitas itu meningkatkan sirkulasi darah dan membantu otot-otot tubuh bagian bawah tumbuh._

Akashi meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagunya dan memasang wajah berpikir. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba bukan?. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup pintu ruang kelasnya. Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri. Oke Kosong.

Sreeeet ~

Pintu ruang kelas kini sudah tertutup sempurna. Kini ia memposisikan dirinya menghadap jendela. Menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dan…

Hap

Hap

Hap

Akashi melompat lompat dengan wajah datarnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia biarkan menggantung bebas kini ia lipat di depan perutnya. Matanya ia pejamkan. Bibirnya ia biarkan terbuka sedikit untuk membantu pernapasannya. Oh astaga kalian bisa bayangkan bukan?

Sreeeet

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan nanodayo?"

Akashi terpaku. Oh tidak mau dikemanakan mukanya kalau sang shooter terbaik sepanjang masa ini tau kalau ia sedang berusaha untuk meninggikan badannya?

"Hanya pemanasan" Akashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Midorima yang menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. "Ada apa?" ucap Akashi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Midorima menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya dan menyodorkan tumpukan kertas. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan ini kepadamu nanodayo".

Akashi menerima tumpukan kertas yang dibandul jadi satu itu. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi"

Midorima pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akashi di dalam kelas. Diam diam Akashi mendesah lega. Nyaris saja.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

**Bagaimana cara Akashi meninggikan tubuhnya? Apakah ia akan berhasil? Cara apa saja yang kira kira ia akan lakoni? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan yaa xD**

**A/N : Moshi moshi ^-^**

**Huaa ff apa lagi ini ;o;. Maafkan saya Akashi-sama *sujud***

**Ini ff genre humor kedua. Rasanya sih rada failed gitu Dx tapi ya gapapa deh lumayan buat selingan xD**

**Maaf ya kalo disini Akashi 'sedikit' OOC. Gomen ne minna-sama *nangis*. Maap juga kalo ceritanya gak seru atau gimana gitu ya. Terus juga map kalo ada salah kata. Maap juga kalo ada yang bakal kecewa ama fict ini. Maap juga..**

**Oke kebanyakan maap. Pokoknya maap ya minna-sama Dx**

**Yang berkenan bagi review nya ya ^-^**

**Ja naa ~**


End file.
